hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties Episode 3
Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties Episode 3 aired on April 22nd 2013. Synopsis Having to sleep late again, Athena Tennousu as Alice takes in some sunlight for refreshments. Hayate gave her some ringlet-shaped chocolate. Suddenly, a big dog approaches Athena then licks her. She demands Hayate to find its owner. While they search for the dog’s owner on the streets, Athena disciplines the dog. Fumi appears declaring the dog, Armageddon, is hers. Armageddon quickly tackles onto Fumi, just as they leave Athena says she likes Armageddon, and Fumi responds he likes her too but because of her ringlet-shaped hair. The next day, Wataru struggles with the pile of money that Sakuya had delivered to him in order to keep his business funded. Hayate and Saki offer to help deposit the money into the bank account despite Wataru’s denial. Walking on the streets, Armageddon and Yukiji suddenly appear then the dog snatches the briefcase full of money and runs off. He shows Fumi the briefcase, freaking out, Fumi plans to hand it over to the police, but her friend Sharna Alamgir said she would be considered a suspect. Meanwhile, Saki blames herself for losing the money, while Hayate goes looking for the briefcase he found that Armageddon brought it to Athena, but finds the money inside the briefcase gone. Fumi and Sharna gather to help search for the money, then Hayate rushes to Tama to have him translate for Armageddon to find out where the money is. Despite being insulted by the dog, Tama confirms the money has been stolen by bandits. Tracking down their hideout, Yukiji beats up the bandits as Hayate and Wataru arrive to retrieve the money. With the money finally deposited Athena tells Wataru that he should comfort Saki and so he does. Nagi and Athena are left alone together for the day. They warm up some Nikuman to eat but overcooked it. Thinking what to do now, Linn the ghost priest mentions they should go find Hayate at the Cafe Donguri to have him make dinner for them. Accepting the idea, they head out, but along the way Nagi and Athena get lost since their not familiar with the direction. Following the uphill, they manage to arrive at the cafe and desperately demand Hayate to make them Nikuman. Adapted From Volume 29 * Chapter 306 : This Blond Little Girl Is The One With The Authority, You Know... Volume 30 * Chapter 317 : If It's Important, Keep It With You * Chapter 318 : Sign Volume 32 * Chapter 346 : And The Butler Made Them Trivia *When Alice and Hayate were waiting at a crosswalk with Armageddon, a picture of Haqua from The World God Only Knows ''can be seen between two people behind them. *As Armageddon lead Alice and Hayate to various locations to help find Wataru's lost money, the Tanuki from inside the Kurotsubaki from ''CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU makes a cameo appearance on the windowsill of a Kebab resturant. *After being confronted by Yukiji it is shown that the two thieves that stole Wataru's money are the same two that kidnapped Nagi in episode 1 of CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU. *Wanting to buy drinks from a vending machine both Nagi and Alice are shown to have credit cards called Cutbank and American Exponets which are names based off of the actual credit cards Citibank and American Express. **Realizing that they cannot use their credit cards on the machine, Nagi pulls out her Suinya card, which is shown not having enough funds on it to buy a single drink, this was previously shown why in episode 1 of ''CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU '' New Character * Armageddon Gallery Navigation